Encount her
by FYEAHBARNEY
Summary: Set in a world full of wonders and fantasy… where we'll witness the faithful encounter of a Smartass Mage and a Violent Princess. What lies ahead of the said duo? Will the twist and turns in their journey make their relationship narrower?


HOHOHO FYEAHBARNEY HERE~ANYWAYS THIS IS MY FIST FANFIC (:

I DUNNO IF UU GUYS WILL LIKE IT~BUT I RELLE HOPE UU DO (:

AND FYI IT'S AN ASUNAxNEGI FIC :)) YEAAHHH - I'M SUCH A *INSERTBLAHBLAHWORDHERE*

* * *

**Chapter One:**

_Her Royal Highness meets The Knight_

"Hey let me go!" the redheaded girl shouted while being held by unknown party. "Didn't you hear me...I told you to let me go!" she shouted once more then stomp the feet of the big guy who's holding a grip on her left arm. "Ouch!" the big guy shouted as he leaps back, "…why you little…" he was about to hurt her but was stopped by the tall guy who's now griping both arms of the said girl. "I think that's unnecessary, seeing that she's a princess…" the big guy groaned. "Tch...whatever!" he said as he carried the princess on his shoulders which caused her to be angrier and started hitting the back of the guy. He ignored the hitting and rants of the girl and started walking with the tall guy to an unknown location.

Meanwhile, in-an-almost isolated area, a guy was walking. He looks less than sixteen, pretty handsome, slim but well build, oh heck he's a dream boy! Both of his hands are placed at the back of his redhead while walking and has a long staff hanging at his back. "Finally, I was able to get here in the Magic World…" he sighed. "It's almost a month since I got the diploma..." He thought. "I hope that I'll be able to pull off this task…"

Somewhere inside the palace, panicking maids and some other people can be heard. "Oh My God!" the woman yelled, "The princess is missing!" she continued panicking. Then a beautiful brown-haired girl walked to her. "Miss Lea – there's no need to panic…I'm sure that Asuna can handle herself…" she tried to calm the woman down. "Princess Konoka… I can't just stay calm! What if something happened to her, or she got kidnapped or...or – you know how reckless she can be! If the king and queen finds out, they will be terribly mad! I'll lose my job or even worst!" she cried hysterically. Konoka just sweatdrop at the thought. "I guess I can't really calm her down…" she thought, "I hope that you're okay Asuna…" she said softly while the woman kept panicking with the other maids.

I hate to break it – but Miss Lea was right…the girl called Princess Asuna was the one being held by the unknown people. "Tch…when I get out of this cage…you're gonna get it!" She yelled to the men while holding on the bars of the cage she was in. "It's not like you'll be able to do anything…" the tall guys said while the big guy just mock her, I guess he's still angry at her because she stomped him.

Before being put into the cage, or I guess before entering the abandoned building…the princess, Asuna was yelling frantically while being held by the big guy, but seemed never bothered by it since it's an-almost-isolated place. Luckily the handsome teenage boy passed by and heard all the ruckus. He knew that it wasn't some prank being pulled by some friends, because he know if it's just a prank (I guess he already experienced it…anyways…). Worried, he silently followed them and heard the girl shouting, "I told you to let me go! You won't get anything from me!" the two men just chuckled, "Oh really…seeing that you're a **very** pretty girl…" the tall guy said. "Well this _isn't_ a _prank_…" the teenager thought, "Better follow them..."

Inside the building, he overheard the girl yelling, "Tch…when I get out of this cage…you're gonna get it!" While the big guy mocked her. "I think we ought to tell the boss that we finally have her…" the tall guy said. "Whatever you say…" the big guy replied. The tall guy started dialing on his phone, while the big guy just guard the girl who's inside the cage. "What do you want from me anyway?" Asuna asked angrily. "**That**…_we_ don't know princess; I guess you'll just have to wait until our boss comes." The big guy replied. Then the tall guy went to them and said that their boss will be coming in a few minutes, he then went out saying that he'll go out to get something.

"I guess it's **just** _you_ and _me_ princess…" the big guy said with a smirk.

"What do you mean by **that** you pervert!" she yelled.

"I don't know…I guess I just want to _play_ a bit…"

He was about to open the cage but something hit him on the face, when he recovered he hysterically yelled "Who the hell did that..!" He began to look around but saw nothing, when he turned his head to the left he was surprised by a flying kick. The big guys went flying backwards and hit the wall. He then groaned while rubbing the back of his head, "that hurts…who do that!" he yelled madly. As he was recovering he saw a young man opening the cage where Asuna is in. "Why you little –" he ran towards him and was aiming a strong punch. Luckily the teen dodges it easily and the punch that he launched hit the ground.

"Heh…that was a_ strong punch_ you got there!" the teen yelled.

"Oh believe me…if you **got** hit by that one you'll probably be in _death bed_ by **now**…" the man replied arrogantly.

"Good thing I dodge it…"

"Let's see if you'll be able to dodge my next attacks…"

He started throwing a series of punches but the teenager was able to dodge them, "not bad for a kid…" the man said then launch a punch that is aimed to the boy's face. "Look out!" Asuna yelled who was now out. He wasn't able to dodge it; instead he used his arms cover to his face where the punch was aimed. He went flying backwards and hit a bunch of boxes scattered on the room; he was still recovering from the punch when the man was already flying towards him with a punch and luckily dodges it. Thinking that this isn't gonna end well if he just keep dodging the attacks, he pulled his staff in front of him and began chanting "_Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister flet, une vente._" He pointed his staff forward, "_Flans Saltatio Pulverea._"

Suddenly, a huge gust of wind went towards the man and went flying away and was thrown outside the building with great timing. The tall man was about to enter the building but was surprisingly welcomed by the big guy flying towards him. Both of them where thrown away by the wind and was now lying on the ground unconsciously.

As the smoke (effects?) went down, the teenager went towards Asuna. "Hey...are you okay?" he smiled while offering a helping hand. She gave him a nod and accepted the offer, he helped her get up. As he helps her get up, the pulling sent a pain in his arm which caused him to flinch a little which cause both of them to stumble down. "Wah…!" was the only thing that escaped their mouth when a slightly loud thug was heard. After recovery, Asuna realized that both of them are in an embarrassing position. She was above him and their faces are so closed that only a few centimeters will sent both of them to lip lock land.

She began to wear different shade of red in her cheeks, "ah…ah...I'm – sorry,ah…" she let out while trying to get up, "Oh My God…he's so handsome…" she thought while staring at the boy below her. He groaned in pain, "I'm the one who's supposed to say sorry…" he said while rubbing his head. "Are you okay…?" she then snapped out her thought and gave a nod. He helped her get up again and it was successful this time. "Thanks – ?" she said while raising in eyebrow. "Oh…it's Negi, and you're welcome."

A few minutes later, a limo stopped in front of the building. The window slid down, revealing a man who's in the age of thirty wearing dark shades. He saw two figures flew out; he then looked down and saw two men lying unconscious on the ground. "What a bunch of scum, I guess I'll have to get her next time…" he mumbled and commanded the driver to drive.

Now that the princess was finally able to meet her handsome knight, we'll now be able to witness the twist and turns that will make their relationship narrower. And now the faithful encounter starts here – !

* * *

I HOPE UU PEOPLE LIKE IT~

AND THAT'S TEH ONLY TIME WE'RE WE'LL WITNESS YAH KNOW **THOSE** SCENES :

AND IT'S NOT PERVY~I MEANT TEH COMICAL STUFF AND EPIC FACES xDDD

ANYWAYS I'M ALREADY STARTING TEH NEXT ONE :))

EXCITED MUCH~ANYWAYS PLS HIT THA REVIEW BUTTON AND START TYPING B

Y'KNOW WE LOVE EM~ :DDDDD


End file.
